


Cor cordium

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: Sono tornata con un altro momento Armie/Timmy. In questa os sono alle prese con la loro prima volta.Si tratta del sequel di "Se non ora, quando?" che vi consiglio di leggere prima.Come sempre un grazie enorme alla mia beta Paola ^^





	Cor cordium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Se non ora, quando?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666980) by [Coffeegirl_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex). 



La serata con i fan, quella in cui avreste dovuto bere uno o magari anche due drink, è stata un successo e ora volge al termine. Dopo i saluti di rito non vi resta che fare ritorno in hotel in attesa di domani, la serata degli Oscar. Timmy ti sorride, con quel suo sorriso dolcissimo e fa finta di nulla, ma tu sai fin troppo bene che è preoccupato, percepisci ogni più piccolo cambiamento dipinto sul suo viso, sai che l’indomani sarà una tappa fondamentale nella sua carriera di attore. Comunque vada, qualsiasi sia la decisione dell’Academy sarà uno di quei giorni che non potrà mai dimenticare. Ti chiedi cosa succederà, se tra poco più di ventiquattro ore sarà lui a stringere il riconoscimento di migliore attore protagonista tra le mani. Vorresti poterlo proteggere dalla delusione nel caso non accada. Ma non puoi fare proprio nulla, nulla a parte essere lì per lui. Ti chiedi se sia abbastanza, vorresti che lo fosse con ogni fibra del tuo corpo.  
Le vostre camere sono a una porta di distanza, proprio come quelle di Oliver ed Elio sul set, nella villa di Crema. Quando arrivate davanti alla camera di Timmy, lo vedi armeggiare con la chiave magnetica e, poco dopo, il click della serratura ti distoglie dai tuoi pensieri.  
Timmy tiene lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, come se fosse diventato all’improvviso il centro di tutto il suo interesse, si tormenta il labbro inferiore e prende un respiro.

«Rimani con me stanotte?»

Certo che vuoi restare, non c’è nessun altro posto al mondo in cui preferiresti trovarti. A volte è talmente ingenuo, persino più dei suoi ventidue anni. E’ un’anima pura, non smetterai mai di ripeterlo.  
Gli passi una mano tra i riccioli. «Se vuoi che me ne vada, dovrai buttarmi fuori con le tue mani.»  
Ride, di una risata cristallina.  
Un tonfo e senti la porta chiudersi alle vostre spalle insieme a tutto il mondo fuori. Timmy afferra il bavero della tua giacca e le vostre labbra si sfiorano. 

«Mi sei mancato.»  
«Anche tu, tantissimo.» 

Parole sussurrate a fior di labbra. Baci. Sospiri.  
Sorridi quando ti cade l’occhio sul pavimento tappezzato di vestiti abbandonati nel tragitto tra l’ingresso e letto.  
Timmy è disteso supino, gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra leggermente aperte e arrossate mentre tu gli percorri il collo e il petto lasciando una scia di baci sulla sua pelle candida. Quando infili le dita sotto l’elastico dei boxer lo senti gemere. Glieli sfili piano e lasci che sia lui ad aiutarti con i tuoi. Inizi a stuzzicarlo dandogli piccoli baci umidi nell’interno coscia mentre fai scorrere la mano sulla sua erezione. Vuoi dedicarti a lui questa sera, vuoi cancellare da quella testolina così speciale la pressione provocata da tutta la storia degli Oscar. 

«Aspetta.» Un flebile sussurro.  
All’improvviso ti prende la mano tra le sue e se la porta alle labbra, cominciando a succhiare le tue dita piano. Il tuo cuore perde un battito. Timmy con i riccioli scompigliati, l’espressione concentrata e il fiato corto, è uno degli spettacoli più erotici cui tu abbia mai assistito.  
Ti ci vuole qualche secondo per mettere insieme i pochi brandelli di razionalità che ti sono rimasti. Ti passi una mano tra i capelli, prendi un respiro. Ti chiedi se la tua voce uscirà ferma abbastanza, ma sai che probabilmente non sarà così.

«Ehi ehi, cosa stai facendo?»  
Lascia andare le tue dita e incrocia il tuo sguardo per un attimo «Voglio farlo, non ne posso più di aspettare.»  
«Timmy lo sai, ne abbiamo già parlato, non dobbiamo per forza andare oltre.»  
«Ma io voglio andare oltre, ne ho bisogno.»  
Si è seduto a gambe incrociate, gli occhi fissi sulle mani abbandonate in grembo.  
«Tu non mi vuoi?»  
Basta un tremito nella sua voce e capisci di averlo ferito.

Se lo desideri?  
Fin dal primo momento.  
Fin da quando ero soltanto Oliver e tu Elio.

Ti senti un egoista perché sai di non meritarti quel ragazzo meraviglioso.  
Sai che se lo lasciassi libero potrebbe frequentare una persona della sua età, magari una persona più giusta per lui, qualcuno da amare alla luce del sole. Ma sei debole perché non sai dire di no a quel sorriso birichino, a quegli occhi grandi e dolci che ti guardano pieni di speranza.  
Lo vuoi come non hai mai desiderato nessun altro, vuoi stare insieme a lui, ma sei sposato e, per risolvere le cose nel modo meno doloroso possibile, hai bisogno di tempo. Vuoi bene a tua moglie e per nulla al mondo faresti soffrire lei o i bambini. Tu e Timmy ne avete parlato a lungo e lui ti ha giurato di essere disposto ad aspettare, che non gli importa nascondersi, perché ti ama.  
Prendi il suo viso tra le mani, vuoi che ti guardi.

«Lo sai che ti voglio.»

Scuote debolmente il capo. «E allora perché?»

Ho paura.  
Ho paura che tu non sia pronto.  
Ho paura che finirai con il pentirtene.  
Ho paura che forse non ti piacerà e allora avremo rovinato tutto per davvero.  
Ho paura che ti stancherai di aspettarmi, anche se è da egoisti chiederti di farlo.

Ti avvicini a lui e gli sfiori le labbra in un contatto delicato che Timmy ricambia. Le sue mani sono dappertutto sul tuo corpo. Lo fai stendere di nuovo sul letto, ti sistemi tra le sue gambe senza smettere di baciarlo ovunque. Poi, in un momento di lucidità, ricordi di non avere con te tutto l’occorrente, in realtà non hai con te proprio nulla. 

«Timmy, io non pensavo che noi… insomma non abbiamo né preservativi né…» Ti senti in imbarazzo come un quindicenne.  
Lui ti fissa con due occhi furbi e sguscia via come un gatto, allungandosi verso il cassetto del comodino. Poco dopo fa cadere di fronte a te una confezione di preservativi e una boccetta di lubrificante.

«Sul serio?» Domandi con un sorriso, rigirandoti tra le mani il gel gusto pesca.  
«Ho pensato, beh, non so esattamente che cosa ho pensato. Quando l’ho comprato, mi sembrava una buona idea.»

«Lo è, è un’ottima idea,» lo rassicuri mentre lo fai distendere di nuovo e sviti il tappo. Una fragranza fruttata si diffonde nell’ambiente e ti invade le narici. La tua mente vola alle riprese, a Timmy/Elio e alla scena della pesca. Se solo sapesse i pensieri che ti sei fatto alla vista del suo corpo nudo per tutti quei mesi… L’idea ti fa sentire sporco, come se avessi tradito la fiducia di qualcuno che ti vedeva come un fratello maggiore. Scacci quel pensiero molesto, no Timmy non ti vede in questa luce, magari all’inizio forse, ora non più. Ora vede in te l’uomo che desidera e in questo c’è ben poco di fraterno. 

Lo prepari con una lentezza esasperante, non vuoi fargli male, vuoi che questa notte per lui sia davvero speciale. Anche per te è la prima volta con un uomo e sei spaventato da morire, ma ostenti sicurezza, devi farlo per entrambi. 

«Ne sei sicuro?» Hai bisogno di quell’ultima conferma.

Lui annuisce, tu lo guardi negli occhi, gli dai un bacio veloce sulle labbra e inizi a farti strada dentro di lui.  
Timmy si morde le labbra, sospira, geme appena, ma dalla sua bocca non esce neppure una sillaba. Non protesta. E’ davvero bravissimo e tu ti chiedi se al suo posto lo saresti altrettanto. Probabilmente no, e ancora una volta ti rendi conto quanto lui sia speciale.

«Stai bene?»  
Annuisce.  
Quando, dopo un tempo che ti sembra infinito cambi angolazione, il suo viso si distende e gli sfugge un gemito appagato. Sorride e tu puoi tirare un sospiro di sollievo. 

Non l’hai mai fatto con nessuno in questo modo, lentamente, tra i sospiri soffocati dai baci. E’ bellissimo, Timmy è bellissimo con il viso arrossato dal piacere.  
Tu non credevi fosse possibile venire insieme, raggiungere una tale sintonia con un’altra persona, ma lui ti ha saputo stupire ancora una volta.

Cor cordium, cor cordium, cor cordium.  
Ecco cosa rappresentava Elio per Oliver, ecco cosa rappresenta Timmy per te.

Gli scivoli a fianco per non schiacciarlo con il tuo peso, ti puntelli su un gomito e ti perdi nel suo viso. La carnagione così chiara, gli occhi verdi e profondi, le labbra rosse di cui tracci distrattamente il contorno con un dito. Ti chiedi se va tutto bene, lui sembra così tranquillo… E se invece si fosse pentito?

«Che cosa?» Ti domanda all’improvviso, interrompendo il turbinio dei tuoi pensieri.  
«Sei felice?»  
«Tanto.» Ti risponde, nascondendo il volto tra il tuo petto e l’incavo del braccio.  
«Quindi non ti sei ancora stancato di me?»  
«Ti piacerebbe?»  
«Non osare.» Gli rispondi, tirandolo ancora più vicino.

«Ho paura per domani.» Ti confessa in un sussurro, quasi volesse liberarsi di un peso o piuttosto condividerlo con un compagno, il suo compagno.  
Gli scompigli i capelli e deponi un bacio tra i riccioli.

«Ehi, comunque vada domani ricordati che sei una bellissima persona e che devi vivere tutto di questo momento, anche la paura.»

Lui annuisce e ti stringe forte, le sue gambe intrecciate alle tue e tu pensi che, se da qualche parte esiste il Paradiso, deve essere molto simile a ciò che stai provando ora, chiuso in una stanza insieme al tuo angelo.


End file.
